


Ishimondo Oneshot Requests

by ishimarustan



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimarustan/pseuds/ishimarustan
Summary: Pls send Ishimondo oneshot prompts





	1. Comment requests here!!

Hey guys! I wanna take some Ishimondo oneshot requests! :> I'm not going to do them super often (cuz I wanna be able to update my fic), but I think they'll help get my creative juices flowing.

 

So send some prompts (pls no smut or anything too angsty) and if I ever have some writers block I'd love to write some!!


	2. Being an Oowada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU/Proposal request! Hope you like it!!

God dammit _god dammit_ . He was late. He was fuckin’ late to the date where he was gonna fuckin’ _PROPOSE_!!

 

Mondo Oowada cursed himself out in his mind as he entered the restaurant. He had his hair down, pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he was wearing a standard black and white tux. His tie was messy, his hair was barely brushed, the flowers in his hand were wilting. God dammit why was he such a shitty boyfriend?? Why couldn’t he just be on _time_??

 

Thankfully, the man getting people seated did not turn him away right at the door (although he did look at him strangely). Mondo rushed over to the table where his boyfriend of 5 years was sitting, reading the menu.

 

God he looked stunning. He was wearing a crisp white suit, and his spiky black hair was slicked back. He looked up at him with his piercing red eyes. His mouth pulled itself into a frown. He still looked beautiful when he frowned.

 

“You’re late Mondo-kun,” he stated.

 

“I know babe I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t really realize how fuckin’ far this place is and how much fuckin’ traffic there’d be and-”

 

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Taka looked up at him and smiled. “I understand.”

 

He didn’t deserve this damn man.

 

Mondo slumped down into his chair and sighed. He almost forgot about the flowers he was holding. When he realized he was still holding them instead of giving them to the object of his affection, he quickly handed them to Taka.

 

“Okay I know red roses are cheesy as fuck, but they look like yer eyes and stuff, and they remind me a’ you so.. _JUST TAKE EM_!!” Mondo yelled nervously. That was a bad habit. Several people looked at the odd couple, but then turned away when they realized that the scary muscle man wasn’t going to beat up the decent looking guy.

 

Taka took them, smiling happily.

 

“K-Kyoudai!! They’re so beautiful!” Taka blubbered, seeming to hold back tears. He was still a crybaby, just like in high school. Mondo didn’t think that would ever change.

 

Mondo smiled and grabbed one of Taka’s pale hands.

 

“Not as beautiful as you~” he flirted, winking.

 

Taka’s face suddenly grew red, and he covered his face with the roses.

 

“ _PDA_!” he whisper yelled.

 

“Babe, we’re on a fuckin’ date!”

 

“ _Language!_ ”

 

“Why do you only point that out sometimes??”

 

Thankfully, the waiter arrived before things could escalate further. God they were such opposites, but Mondo loved Taka more than any other human being on this planet.

 

They ordered their food, and their argument stopped. They soon started to discuss their jobs. Taka’s office job, which he hoped would become a job as a politician, and Mondo’s job as a carpenter. However, their conversation died down quickly, mostly because Mondo wasn’t talking too much. He was sweating, and his eyes were moving from Taka to his pocket.

 

The ring.

 

“Honey?” Taka said, interrupting Mondo’s internal frenzy. “Is everything okay? You look pale! Did you get enough sleep? Did you eat breakfast?”

 

“O-Of course babe, I just…” It was now or never. He knew he’d never have the courage again if he didn’t just get it over with. Why was he so weak? They’d been together for five years for fuck’s sake! He swallowed thickly and tried to put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

 

Ring. Right.

 

“T-Taka..” he began. “Yer the best fuckin’ thing that has ever happened to me. I thought I’d just one day die ‘n the streets, no loved one’s left. After Daiya died, I had fuckin’ no one; then you came along and made life worth livin’ again. Ever since that stupid ass sauna competition, I knew I wanted to be with ya fer the rest a’ my damn life. These past years with you have been the best I’ve ever had babe, ‘nd I don’t want them to ever fuckin’ end. I can’t ever let ya go. I can’t let any other guy have you.”

 

As he said his speech, he stood up and walked over to Taka. The smaller boy looked confused, being as naive as ever. However, the other guests seemed to understand what was going on, and they held their breath.

 

He got down on one knee.

 

He took out the ring.

 

Taka gasped.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

―――

 

He was late. He was fuckin’ _late._ Taka trusted him not to be late, and he fuckin’ _WAS._ He pulled up to the elementary school in his car; he wasn’t allowed to ride his motorcycle with his 6 year old son until he was older. He parked quickly, running into the school at top speed. His hair, which was in a ponytail, was messy. He was sweaty from work. Why was he so bad at this adult thing. Why was he so bad at this _dad_ thing??

 

He rushed in, and the receptionist in the office looked at him strangely as he ran to his son’s classroom. He arrived there quickly, and he ran into the classroom.

 

“God I’m so fu- frickin’ sorry I’m late Yukizome-san,” Mondo apologized.

 

“No worries Oowada-kun! You’re only five minutes late! The last child left only a minute ago.”

 

Mondo smiled, and picked up his purple haired son.

 

“How’s m’ little space man?” he asked, pulling him closer in a sort of embrace.

 

“Good daddy! Yukizome-sensei showed me so many cool pictures of space today!” Kaito said excitedly. “NASA took them! Do you know NASA daddy? They’re cool as heck!”

 

Mondo chuckled, and grabbed Kaito’s rocket ship lunchbox.

 

“See ya tomorrow Yukizome-san!” Mondo called, before leaving to drive his son home.

 

―――

 

Kiyotaka Oowada arrived to the smell of grilled fish, and the sound of the rice cooker going off in the kitchen. He took off his black coat, walking into the kitchen just wearing his white button up and black dress pants. He always had to look nice for work.

 

Taka kissed his husband on the cheek.

 

“How’s my favorite businessman?” Mondo flirted, kissing him back on the lips. He was making some fish on the grill as the rice cooked.

 

“Ewww!!” Kaito complained, sticking out his tongue. “So gross!”

 

Taka chuckled, and kissed his son on the head, being careful not to let his son’s crazy purple hair poke him in the eye. God he remembered how he reacted when he met Kaito at the adoption center. He looked nothing like them.

 

But, first time he had called his friend Shuichi “bro”, they had cried. He was their son alright.

 

“Did daddy show you the cool galaxy pictures I sent him?” Taka asked.

 

“Uhhhhh,” Mondo looked away.

 

“Mondo! Did you forget _again?”_ Taka scolded.

 

Mondo took the three pieces of fish off the grill, and set them on the plate.

 

“Oh look, the fish is ready!” Mondo interjected. Kaito cheered happily, and Taka sighed, a smile coming onto his face.

 

His husband would never change.

 

But he didn’t need to. He loved Mondo Oowada, and Kaito Oowada, and _being_ an Oowada.

 

All the late arrivals, forgotten pictures, cheesy flowers, inappropriate flirting, PDA, vulgar language. They were all worth it.

 

Oh yes, it was all worth it to be an Oowada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people requested this one, so I knew I had to do it first (also I really wanted to write Kaito as their son >:3c)
> 
> Hope you guys like it, and sorry it’s short! 
> 
> Please leave comments telling me how you liked it (I always reply!) and leave kudos! Thank you!!


End file.
